Tailing You
by Scarred MoonDream
Summary: [SasuNaru,NaruSasu] 16 year old Sasuke, meets the boy Naruto in one of the worst situations that ends in the worst way.Now Sasuke and Naruto are on the run from the police, gangs and anyone with a grudge.Will they survive till the end? [On Hiatus]
1. Mistake

Hello peoples! This is my first SasuNaru fan fiction ever, and ya, I suck at summaries. Plus I'm still kind of figuring everything out myself so this is about the closest you can get to a summary.

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was an ordinary teen with issues and if he had issues then the

stupid world was just going to create more issues. One day while on his way home from

whatever teens do in their spare time he meets a golden haired, blue eyed boy and gets swept

into a world of gangs, accomplices, and cops. Life's hard when you're a cold hard criminal on

the run.

Rating: T (for language; may be changed later, who knows?!)

Disclaimer: THE man himself!! Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters - The

world is so cruel!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we'll march…along with our blind folds on And we'll ride…the rails, with our pistols drawn Can the Lord…above forgive what we've down Can we fight to save our souls?"  
"Worker Bees"- Billy Talent

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tailing You

Chapter one- Mistake

Sasuke's P.O.V

-------------------

8:42pm, standing at Harsondale metro train station clad in baggy jeans a button up white golf shirt and a black sweater. The 9pm train, last of the day, arrives a few minutes early and I, Sasuke Uchiha, walk on sitting in the closest seat to the doors. Like every other day the train was filled up with business people and bums. Where the hell the bums were going I don't know. But so long as none of them came near me I didn't give a damn. Where am I headed you ask? Not like it's any of your business. The fat guy across from me is starting to fall off his seat he's so tired and the girl next to him is freaking out because now that the fat guys finally asleep, he's drewling on her arm. Also, two teens in the corner to my left look about ready to blow each other's head off. Yep, this was where I belonged, on a dirty train filled with freaks. Itachi, my big brother, always rants on about how stupid I am for going on the train, especially at night. He's always saying, Sasuke, one day you're going to get into a situation you can't get out of easily. Then he would say "Take responsibility for your actions". Like I'd ever listen to him, what does he know, and anyway I'm 16, to hell with responsibility! All I care about right now is getting home, taking a long shower, annoying Itachi a bit, and then getting some shut-eye.

I was so lost in thought that I never noticed my stop passing right by me. Stupid Itachi! Even thinking about him was a curse. Four stops later, all of the business people and bums had shuffled off and thugs shuffled on. Probably headed for raves or gang meetings. My brothers in a gang, did I mention that? Well how the hell do you think we get by living! Itachi always had his secrets but being in a gang wasn't exactly what my mom and dad were expecting to find out about before they died. Mine as well kill off some people and pay the apartment rent is what he always says. Ya, Itachi has always been smart in the decision-making category, no wonder I need to take responsibility.

Anyway, besides me missing my stop and getting surrounded by thugs, apparently the hookers decided to show up too. One of them looks my way, starts shuffling closer and I know that I'm in for an ear full of shit. " Hey cuttie, what's a good looking kid like you doing hanging out on a dirty train like this; where's your mommy?" See, just like I told you, an ear full of hooker shit. Hadn't anyone ever told her hitting on kids could get her arrested. Glaring back at her pouty face, I pull off the almighty Uchiha glare. Yes, there is a special glare for special people like me and hell if you think I'm arrogant, that's your problem! Once again, Itachi was responsible for teaching me this trademark move. The hooker backs up a bit but doesn't give up easily, signaling two other girls, the three of the surround me in a circle with an evil gleam in their eyes. OK, now would be a good time to panic, that is, if I were any other person in this situation. But you don't know me; Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get scarred over a hooker and her fellow sluts. Getting up, I shove past the first hooker, knocking her over and hitting her head not caring to see if she was allright. The train comes to the last stop and I casually walk out the doors.

Cursing under my breath I start to think of a way of getting home. The station platform is practically empty except for the occasional thug or bum. Calling Itachi wasn't an option, he was probably out getting drunk with Kisame somewhere and walking home wasn't an option either since it was already 11pm. Who new time flied when your spacing out like an air cadet. Heading for the subway stairs, everything goes completely silent and all I can hear is my own footsteps. Wandering around the second floor of the station for awhile, I suddenly get pushed to the ground. A guy I didn't see or even hear behind me comes crashing into me, landing in a heap of legs and arms. Lying on the ground underneath him, I shake my head and open my eyes locking with a pair of cerulean ones. A head of gold hair and sun tanned skin looks down at me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I laid there stair for what seemed like minutes but only seconds as the boy quickly stands up, says sorry, and then runs in the opposite direction. Sitting up nervously and coming to my senses I realize I had been blushing my ass off the entire time that was happening. It was a surprise that's all, really unexpected that's why I'm blushing so don't get any ideas! What was up with that kid anyway, knocking me over and then running off. In a way he's lucky cause I probably would have punched him if he had stayed. A second later the station filled with the sound of screaming, freaking me out a bit. But just enough to make me twitch, one thing I'm not a sissy boy got it!

Moving as fast as I can, I make my way in the direction the screams were coming from. Your probably wondering why I would head towards it, curiosity has no bounds when it comes to me getting in trouble. The yelling gets louder the closer I get and eventually voices could be heard. Hiding behind the closest pillar I see three guys surrounding and beating up something that looked almost half-dead. It's not like it's any of my business but for some reason the thing getting pummeled looked vaguely familiar. One of the guys moved, giving me a chance to see who or what was getting a good thrashing. A head of yellow catches my eye and the boy who fell on me earlier lay beaten and crying on the ground. Stepping out from behind the pillar I run up to the closest guy and deck him right in the head. Falling limply to the ground, one of the other guys comes running with a crowbar, swinging it around like a baseball bat. I dodge the first swing and the second looking for an opening to punch. But just when one comes, a gunshot goes off in the air.

"All right, no body move or else the blonde gets it!" another guy yells, both me and the crowbar guy freeze. What is it with criminals and their cleesha lines? The thug stood with a large kitchen knife held to the blond boy's neck. Whiles his one free hand held a handgun, pointing it at me after shooting a bullet into the ceiling. "Look kid, this is got nothing to do with you, we were just going to take blondie here for a little trip is all and you just gots to gets in ous ways". Man, this guy's talking sucked, if he had said everything again really fast he probably would have made up a whole new language entirely. The guy grins large with a mouth full of yellow stained teeth. Hadn't he ever heard of dental hygiene? The boy stuck, stuck in his grasp, starts crying harder which doesn't seem to be helping the situation. " Shut up you little twerp or I'll blow your head off." the gun in the guys hand moving from pointing at me to pointing at the boy's head. Seeing the gun put to his head, something inside me snaps and I quickly move to punch move to punch the crowbar then the gunman in the face. The stupid idiots were so slow to realize this and crashed to the ground before they could react, sending their crowbar and gun flying out of their hands. The captive boy slumps to the ground and I quickly go to kneel beside him. But the sudden feel of metal on the back of my head sends myself to the cement floor.

Unconscious for a couple of seconds, I faintly hear screaming and yelling. But it wasn't coming from the thugs this time; it was coming from the blue eyed boy. Slightly sitting up, I see the boy standing infront of me, arms stretched out wide to block my view. " Leave him out of this Luzu, it's not his problem so back off". The boy shook a little while saying this, obviously courage wasn't one of his strong suits. Sure, I liked fighting a bit; being able to throw a few good punches was fun once in awhile. But right now I seriously didn't feel like it. Not like I'm going to back down though, that's stupid Uchiha pride for you.

For a long moment, everything and everyone in the abandoned subway fell silent. "Well, well, well, looks like the little bitch decided to have some guts for once. Not a smart move." Starts Luzu. "Come on Naruto, little buddy, don't you want to play with Orochimaru-sama some more? Just like old times, don't you remember Naruto-kun?" With a sly sneer he looks at Naruto who had gone completely pale the moment the name that guys name was mentioned. "Maybe…" the boy, known as Naruto, whispers. "Maybe it would be better if you left mister, you've done enough damage trying to protect me already". Shaking heavily, Naruto's piercing blue eyes lock on to mine, filled with worry. This really pissed me off! These assholes were freaking out Naruto both physically and mentally while I sit here listening to them spew crap. It almost felt like blood was rising to my eyes, as for a split second they turned from onyx to red and then onyx again. Heaving myself up I grab Naruto's right arm and pull him behind me. Why the hell I had gotten myself into this mess in the first place was beyond me, but one thing was for sure, I planned on ending everything here and now.

Running towards me, crowbar guy swung faster then he had before, catching me a bit off guard and cutting the top of my left ear. This guy was serious and it didn't look like he was going to back down any time soon. Seeing an opening I duck as the bar swoops over my head, crouching down and swinging my right leg under his tripping him and slamming his head on the ground, hardly breathing. This time he looked down for the count. Breathing heavily myself, Luzu grabs the other guys crowbar, the only weapon left being the gun a few feet away. No, that wouldn't be a good idea; I may like to fight but I couldn't shoot someone, could I?

Luzu's target changed, and he sped towards Naruto, Naruto trying to run away but end up tripping over a stray pop can. Of all the times for a pop can to show up, it just had to be now! Get ahold of yourself Sasuke, that kids about to get killed! Move, dammit, Move! Suddenly a loud noise goes off, a short scream, an echoing thud, and then silence. My kneecaps weaken and I fall to my knees. Naruto sat motionless with wide eyes, covered full in splattered blood. I shake visibly uncontrollably now and fall flat on my but. This can't be happening right?! I'm dreaming, just dreaming, this isn't happening. The gun slipped from my sweaty hands.

I just murdered Luzu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!! First chapter complete! Sorry if it was short, I kind of wanted to end it there. Plus, when your writing it out it doesn't seem that short so that's all I had written so far.

Anyway, it now depends on the reviewers, if you want me to continue then I need ink people!! Just click the little button at the bottom of the screen and write. That's all! Don't forget this is my first fic, so I need to know if I'm a hopeless case from the start XD. Thanks to all of the people who read this! See you next chapter!


	2. Alive but Dead

Thank you so very, very much from the five people, kpkchg1, Dragon Queen Dreamer, Jibril of Water, ItookThisName, and Focusillusion who read and reviewed the first chapter of Tailing You. I was very happy to read your reviews.

As for the editing, I totally suck at it so when a friend of mine read my story he said I couldn't refuse him becoming my editor. So there are no more mistakes in my story because he already went over it.

Rating: T (still thinking about changing it)

Disclaimer: Naruto and the gang do not belong to me they belong to Kishimoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Alive but Dead

Naruto's P.O.V

" I don't believe it, this can't be happening right? I'm dreaming, really dreaming; this isn't happening." The gun slipped from my sweaty hands. I just murdered Luzu.

"Naruto, Naruto? Can you hear me? Hey wake up, snap out of it!" Something or someone shook me then. I don't remember who or what the face was too blurred to figure out the identity. Hands reached for me but from my point of view they looked like big blobs of peach. My hearing wasn't kicking in either; I had lost it sometime after the incident, which also was starting to slip my mind. The sudden feeling of warmth overcame me and for the first time in my life it actually felt nice, unlike past events. I realize someone is holding me close because the feeling of arms engulfing and crushing me returns. It's making me very, very sleepy. I think I'm going to be all right now, "Everything is ok; stop crying you dobe". Those words were the only words that managed to reach my ears as I slowly and lovingly fell unconscious.

Flash Back 

"He'll come, don't you worry little one, your fathers got a lot to do right now but he promised. One thing your father never goes back on is a promise." A lullaby voice soothes my ears as my mother and I wait at home, fireplace blazing and snow dancing towards the ground outside the window. My cheeks were rosy from the frost bitten air, which I had been playing in moments before. "Awe, but mom, daddy never comes to visit when it's snowing, he always complains about how it takes too much time and effort to come home and then leave again." By saying this, my mother frowned slightly but quickly covering it up with a grin and a pat on the head, almost making it seem like it was never there.

An hour past and the snow had stopped falling, allowing me to see out the window more clearly. Mother had gone off to make tea, for when father arrived. But shortly after fifteen minutes of waiting with now cold tea, she dumped the contents into the sink. With almost a depressed look, she quietly whispered her good nights, told me when I had to be in bed, then shuffled up to her room on the second floor. The one strange thing which caused me to worry though, was the fact that she had not done her nightly ritual this night. Mother would always play with a deck of cards, but not ordinary cards, which had strange creatures and symbols decorating them. I was always afraid to ask what they were for but one thing I do remember is that she held one card close to her heart every night, muttering the word printed on it to herself.

On this night though, not a single card nor the sound of muttering could be heard. This made me anxious and I gave up looking for dad as I quietly headed for mother's bedroom. Knocking lightly first, then hard the next but no movement could be heard heading inside, heading for the door. After knocking one more time I decided to take a peek and see if she was asleep. Mother lay motionless on the bed, fully dressed in her day clothes and her back to my face. She must be sleeping, probably tired from all the watching and waiting, I thought at the time. Practically choking on my own words, I say good night to mother and headed to bed.

The next morning I woke up expecting to see the sun shining threw my window curtains. But instead of the usual brilliant streams of light, all there was, was darkness. Pulling back the curtains, dark clouds engulfed the sky and a tug in my stomach tells me that something isn't right. Looking down from the sky to the ground, I notice a crowd starting to gather around our front lawn. Running out of my room and rushing down the stairs, I trip on the fifth last step, sending me tumbling to the bottom. Managing to still walk after the fall, I quickly open the front door only to lock eyes with a pair of green ones.

"Hello little one, you must be Naruto, am I correct?" Such a slick and raspy voice the man said those words with. "Well then, shall we?" these words though confused me; What the heck does he mean? "Shall we what?" I ask cautiously, the more I stare into his eyes the more slanted and snake like they appear. A sad act of a sad face is shown on his features, stepping aside to let me pass. I walk past him, out the door, only to be instantly tackled by arms pulling me into a crushing embrace. A group of women stood crushing me in the middle of the circle with tears in their eyes, each taking a turn to hug me. One big lady came crashing down on me, sweeping me off my feet to embrace me. This lady was known as Ms. Thomas who often dropped by the house with one of her burnt baked goods, which she claimed were delicious, but were actually rock solid. My face turns from red to purple in an instant, not sure how much longer I was going to last, crushed in her arms. You know that feeling when you're getting the daylights squeezed out of you by a Boa Constrictor? Ok, I guess no one knows what that feels like, not even me, so you kind of have to figure that's what it would feel like.

Once the mob of grannies scurried off crying and comforting each other, I looked back at my front door expecting to find the man from before, but only looking into an empty hallway. Some how it felt like something inside of me died when I saw how empty the house looked. Wait; empty? That can't be right. That's when it hit me; mother was missing and while everyone gathered around the yard I starred long and hard at an empty house. No, it's not empty, mother is asleep upstairs in her room right now, just silently and slowly breathing. Every breath she takes slowing her heart and placing her in a sweet dream. A cold hand reaches for my shoulder as my glazed over eyes come back to reality. Three police officers looked down on me with faces of pity and worry, the first bending to my eye level and placing his other hand on my shoulder.

"Son, you're probably really upset right now but everything is going to be ok". What? How can everything be ok when mother is missing, no, she's inside sleeping, but she won't wake up, that's all. Those words can never be said to me because nothings ever going to go wrong, I refuse to let it happen! "Son, little boy, can you hear me? Listen, a terrible accident occurred here last night and even though it's difficult, you must be strong. Your mother would not have wanted to see you go threw this; It's not what any mother would want their child to experience." Tears formed at the corners of my eyes from confusion, but refused to fall down my cheek. Why was this so confusing? Why don't I understand a single thing that's going on here, all I want to do is see mother, where is mother! With a brave face full of tears, I looked at the officer and asked, "where's mother". It was more of a demand then a question since I needed, no, desired an answer. "I'm sorry…" the man started, the other two officers looking at each other and then walking away. "You see, your mother isn't really with us anymore, she's in a better place". Hearing she was in a good place made me feel better, now all I needed to do was know where and I could go be with her just like it was before. I smile large at the officer and his frown just grows larger, stepping back from him, I head for the front door. Maybe I should pack some clothes for the trip and my favorite stuffy too; wouldn't want to leave it behind.

" Hey did you hear? That little boys mother actually went through with it!" one women said to another. "You don't mean! Poor child; I heard there were issues in the family, but who knew it would lead to this." "The boy probably was selfish and caused a lot of trouble for her. She didn't deserve such a stupid child." A long faced lady sneered and two others glared at me, all eyes eventually piercing me in the back as I slow my pace. "So, Ms. Uzumaki crocked, huh. Took her own life and left a dumb child behind". I knew I was never like very much by the town's folk because of my pranks but they didn't have any right to take it out on mother! It's all fathers' fault; It's because of him never bothering to be around that mother broke down and I resorted to pranking. "It's all the boy's fault, not the mothers, he made it hard for her and it drove her to suicide." More voices spoke now and with more insults; for a while I was able to ignore them until one thing caught my ear. "It's sad; first the boy looses his father to death, 3 days before, and now his mother. What does he have left now to hold on to? And at the tender age of 5." A woman in her 20's, looked my way with sympathy, rather then detest. "But the boy isn't 5; yesterday, I believe, was the boy's 6th birthday. Who would have thought this to be a gift to the boy. It's a devil's curse I tell u; that boy is tainted!" "In a way he is a murderer; is mother was already going threw enough grief and he just had to go and make it worse." I'm a murderer? Mothers dead…because of me. That's right, it is my fault, it's all my fault! I murdered mother.

Over pouring with tears I stood with my face to the ground and cried as hard as I could. Maybe if I cry hard enough and fast enough, maybe I can stop breathing. Maybe I can suffocate to death and be able to see mother and even father again. "Naruto?" with wide eyes my crying stopped immediately and I looked up seeing the green eyed man again. "Would you like a new home Naruto? A place were you can be loved just like how your mother loved you and more?" The Man smiled and suddenly I felt heat rise to my cheeks, turning away to try to hide a blush. "Are you the social worker we called, sir? Thank you for coming here. Such a sad situation deserved a professional such as yourself since we heard you were the best." The police officer walked past me towards the green-eyed man asking this and getting him to sign a few papers at the same time. After finishing up with the officer, the man walked over to me and held out his hand. "Take my hand Naruto and I promise I'll protect, give you a home, and love you most in the world". My blush rising and my heart beating I move to ask him one last question. "What is your name?" Shyly taking his hand and feeling comforted. He looks me in the eye with one of the creepiest smiles smeared across his face.

"My name is Orochimaru."

End of Flashback 

'Drip, drip, drip, what the heck is that dripping? Water? Or maybe it's blood. I bet it's blood, I probably wandered off from the home again and hurt someone.' Opening my eyes a tiny bit at first and then fully, I looked at my surroundings. I'm in a bathroom, sitting on a large sink table, leaning against the corner wall. Where the HELL, am I? "Hey, your finally awake, took you long enough, out like a light for an hour straight." A boy stands in the doorway staring me down with a very bored look, almost making him sound mad instead of worried. Then again, I don't even know this guy so he probably is mad instead of worried. Feeling a headache coming on I reach for my forehead only to press down on something wet and squishy. EWW, disgusting! What the HELL is on my head. Grabbing on to it and throwing it into the sink beside me, I freak out for a split second then stop to stare at it like it's a foreign creature from the black lagoon. A…SPONGE? What the heck? "What the heck is this for?" I ask, no, scream. "Aren't you supposed to use a face cloth when someone's got a fever and is out cold in your bathroom. Or do you just have a weird hobby of putting sponges on top people?"

He looks at me dryly and merle hmphs; shoulders slacking against the doorframe showing of his curves. Ok, now was NOT the time to be checking this guy out and I don't even sing that way, so don't get the wrong idea, it's all his fault he's good looking, God I feel corrupted (snicker, snicker). While I went off on a blushing spree, the boy leaves the door and sits opposite me on the table. "Dobe, the only thing in my apartment I wanted your dirty forehead touching was a sponge so that I could use it and then throw it away afterwards." This struck a nerve, and I turned to him with what looked like the worst attempt at the dirtiest sneer ever, but he doesn't even notice. What he does seem to notice is my chest, which totally threw me off my rocker if you know what I mean. NO, that doesn't mean I'm old! Wait a minute, my chest? Dammit what happened to my shirt? Blushing, I look at every corner of the bathroom trying to find it but not seeing it anywhere. "By the way, my name is Uchiha, Sasuke, but don't bother to remember it since you won't be staying long." Sasuke, the boy who stole my shirt, was the same guy I saw in the subway right? The one who saved me from Luzu and…Oh ya, that's right, Luzu is dead now because of him. In a way I'm glad, but I'm also a little upset about it, it really shouldn't have had to be him to do the job of ending his life.

"Do you want something to eat Dobe, or are you going to keep sitting there in your dark little corner?" Sasuke looked at me and I just shrugged. " Hey, how come I'm in a corner to begin with? Don't you have any common decency to lay an out cold guest in your bathroom on a couch or a bed instead of just leaving them leaning against a wall?" A little surprise crossed his face but only for a split second as he slipped off the table and headed for the door. Just when he was about to leave he stopped and turned to face me with large onyx eyes and said " You seem to like corners, anyway you coming or do I have to carry you all the way to the kitchen because you're weak." If someone could die from blushing then I would have died, been reborn, and then died again at that second. "Ge-geez, I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself thank you very much! But I would like something to eat."

A while later I was sitting on a stool at Sasuke's counter, playing with the salt and pepper shakers. Sasuke was making me an extremely early breakfast since it was now 2 am and obviously the next day. I managed to find my shirt, but it was covered in blood and soaking wet from what looked to be an attempt from Sasuke to clean it. So Sasuke lent me one of his night blue shirts, hesitantly at first, which from the look on his face he probably thought would look good on me because of my eyes. It's not like it's the first time I've ever been starred at like that before; a lot of girls and even the occasional guys would stare. But for some reason seeing how he looked at me kind of felt a little more occurred.

Sasuke asked what I wanted to eat but nothing came to mind except ramen. Groaning, he said that the closest thing to ramen was pasta since he had a bad experience with ramen when he was younger. I tried asking him what it was, you know, to get to know him a little better since he did happen to save me and I know nothing about him. But he was really uptight about it saying, "My business, my property, stay out of it." I think the incident though had to do with a bowl of chicken ramen, a big brother with a blow torch, and some how getting locked in a closet for an entire day.

Once the pasta was ready we both sat together in silence for minutes. Sasuke slurping away, no wait, I bet Uchihas don't slurp, bit away his bowl until nothing was left. Starring blankly into my own bowl my appetite started to kick in and I just wanted to tare the bowl to shreds. "It's called a fork, you use it to eat the pasta; just starring at it won't get it in your stomach." Looking up at him and then saying I know that, I don't wait to start shoveling it into my mouth, I don't care if Sasuke complains about my table manners. But Sasuke just leaned his elbows on the table, hands folded together and a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "So, why were those two guys after you?" Waiting for my response, he eventually got fed up and took his empty bowl and fork, placing it in the kitchen sink and starting the hot water. I had stopped eating then, suddenly not as hungry as I thought I was. "I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you that, my reasons…my reasons are just as personal as yours are." With that I quickly finished off what was left in the bowl, so as not to be rude, and then placed it in the water filled sink.

Looking out the small window atop the sink, I start to see a thin line of light on the horizon. The apartment sat at the edge of what looked like a lake and faced the beautiful sunrise. I sigh lightly, just starring out into a starry morning sky in a dimly lit kitchen feeling calm like this is very different from anything I've ever experienced before in my life. "You know…" Sasuke starts; I look at him, watching as he tries to scrub off some burnt crust of a pan with a sponge, the same sponge he put on me earlier, the teme. "After all that's happened today, I won't be able to stay here, in this apartment, in this town, anymore. Not like it matters anyway since there's nothing left here for me. But even so, what or where the hell I'm planning on going from here, is beyond even me. As for you, since you refuse to tell me what all this crap is about so you either tell me right now, and I'm not asking I'm demanding, or you get the heck out of my house." Dammit, this guys got a foul mouth, and one of the worst attitudes I've come across. But I'm really not in the mood to argue, so I guess I can spare a couple of words, but not much.

"Those two were working for a man named Orochimaru who I have old ties with, but that's all." Turning away, the couch interests me and I plop myself down for a good rest. "Hey Dobe…" "Don't call me that!" I interrupt quickly. "Whatever, anyway get off my couch, go home, and never come back" Sasuke turns off the sink tap and walks down a large, but narrow, hallway. "Hey, hey, hey, don't you walk away from me! You can't tell me what to do, even thought this is your house." Practically tripping over a stray pillow and bruising my knee against a coffee table wasn't what I had planned to do while I tried to chase after him, but it happened anyway. He stopped just long enough to smirk at me and then kept walking. Why the hell did they have to make this hallway so long? My knee's bleeding but Sasuke doesn't notice because all he's starring at is the last door in the hallway. "Teme, GET BACK HERE! I'm not going to be treated like trash you can toss away easily."

Sasuke didn't even flinch, that teme! He finally reaches the end of the hall and slams the door right in my face after entering. "Come out and face me teme, or else I'm coming in and taking you down!" Nothing happens so I start slamming the door with my fists. If yelling wasn't going to get his attention then breaking down his bedroom door would. Or at least I hope it would. But then again things never go my way do they. Silence, I hate silence and that's what I got out of that little scene I made. After waiting for about five minutes I sat myself cross-legged at the foot of the door, brooding over my so-called 'accomplishments'. Brooding just put me in a worse position when the door opened up, hitting me in the head and falling backwards onto Sasuke's feet.

"Dobe" was all he said as he stepped past me and headed for the front door. A backpack was swung over his shoulder and he wore a knee long black coat with a light brown furred hood. "Where the heck do you think you're going!" I demand, completely flustered now and about ready to knock what little life he had left, out of him. Sasuke heads for the kitchen but this time I get a head start and manage to stay close behind him all the way, even with a beaten knee. He starts rummaging through the cupboards, taking any canned or unopened snack bags and shoving them into his backpack. "Sasuke, what are you doing? Are you going somewhere? How am I supposed to get home? Sasuke? Sasuke!" "Just shut up Dobe!" Sasuke yells as he grabs the last of what he needs and notices a large flash of light cut across the blinds covering the living room window. That's when I blew a fuse. " Sasuke, don't call me a DOBE! My name is Naruto, Na-ru-to. Say it with me!" Sasuke shifts for the door. "Stop and put your hands in the air, we've got you surrounded. This is the local police force, and we're here to take a murderer down. Everyone please stay calm!" A loud voice projected over a speakerphone and I froze.

"Dammit Naruto, this is all your fault!"

My life officially sucks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter took SO long to post on here. I was planning on putting it on Sunday but I had to go to a baby shower that day. Then I had sewing and piano lessons on Monday. Not to mention the fact that I had gotten in one of the worst fights with my mom after that and was grounded from the computer. But I some how managed to convince her to let me on today so I ran for the computer.

This chapter and the first are just leading up to the main idea's in the story so if your kind of bored right now, I promise you It's going to start to get interesting!

Please review! A little piece of me die's inside every time I open an empty review box.


	3. Escape

Wow! I've got a lot of explaining to do don't I. Well it kind of happened like this, I was writing the third chapter happily. But I got swept away into the vastness of another world with flying strawberries and cannibal pigs, horrible sight I tell you scarred me, and it took me three weeks to find my way out. Pretty lame excuse, Huh.

So what really happened was that I got a little too busy and didn't get any time to come on the computer and type it up. Then when I tried 2 days ago the stupid computer froze up and I couldn't do anything until today. But at least I've already started the fourth chapter and it's coming along smoothly. Though I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to post that one either. It's really the luck of the draw so I'm not setting any specific post dates. But I'll try to update fast so that people don't loose interest.

OK! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the cute, adorable, cool…sniff…NARUTO! WAH!….anyway, moving on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailing You

Chapter 3- Escape

Footsteps could be heard making their way down the corridor, knocking down every door they came across. Sasuke stood still, trying not to give off any sign that he was home, but Naruto ruined that plan when he started panicking. "Stand still dobe or else they'll know we're in here". The blond didn't bother to listen to what Sasuke was saying as he paced up and down the front hall. Sasuke eventually got fed up with Naruto's mad man pacing as footsteps made their way closer to the door. Grabbing his arm and the now over-filled backpack he marched over to the broom closet, pushed Naruto inside, then tried to close it. But apparently Naruto didn't like that idea. "Teme!" Naruto's face was a bright shade of red and a tug-a-war broke out between the two boys. "Why the hell am I in a closet; I can't help if I'm in a closet, they'll break down the door any minute now!" "Shut up dobe and let me close the door. Look, if you stay here then I'll be able to escape without causing a big scene. But with you hanging off my arm it's like saying I not only killed a guy, but I took another guy hostage aswell." Sasuke was out of breath by this time but not out of will power.

A knock came at the front door and Sasuke slipped from control for a split second allowing Naruto to shove the door open. Sasuke fell back only to have Naruto fall on top of him in a very acquired position. Sasuke had tried to grab on to something before he fell but when he finally realized what, it was too late to change it. Sasuke's arms straddled Naruto's waist while the blond kneeled with one hand on each side of the brunette's head. "Open up, this is the police!" The door came crashing down and four police officers charged in, guns loaded and aiming at the two boys. At the sight of the situation, they all tripped as their cheeks turned a light pink. "So sorry for the intrusion but we were looking for someone and we didn't know you were, this was…umm…" the man paused to gulp "occupied". With that he apologized and all four got up and ran out the front door as if fire was at their heels.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked from the door to each other and then the raven boy pushed the blond off of him. Naruto only caught on a minute later that now was their chance to escape so they had no time to waist. Sasuke ran for one of the kitchen drawers, retrieved an object and chucked it at Naruto who just manages to dodge it. "Dobe, your not supposed to dodge it your supposed to catch it" "well when it's coming at you a mile a minute what do you expect me to do" Naruto barked back. The blond got up from his spot on the ground and picked up the object from before, the boy staired down at a bottle of pepper spray. "Why the heck do you have this? Never would have thought you to be the type." Naruto snickered and Sasuke shot him a deathly glare. "It's my brothers. Itachi is scared of bugs s o he thought since pepper spray fends of drunks, then it would work for bugs too." Naruto just snickered more at this.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, no way was he going to grab his hand, and dragged him over to the door. The police outside the room were bound to find out that he was the person they were looking for from the start and from the, umm, incident just now. He was gong to make sure Naruto paid for that embarrassing scene after all this was over. The blond eventually loosened up enough so that he wasn't getting dragged. The police were walking out of the building it seemed, until one officer came running out of the open rooms to talk to the chief. This was Sasuke's que and he sprinted out the door, Naruto practically flying behind him from running so fast. The officer who had intruded upon them before recognized them immediately when they ran. " There he is and he's got a hostage!" he yelled, the chief turned to look and eight policemen were sent hot on their trail. If any of them got close enough, Naruto knew to spray them with the pepper spray, or Sasuke hopped he knew that.

Turning the corner they came across another set of rooms, all unchecked as if the police hadn't noticed there was another corridor. Naruto looked at each room with curiosity, wondering what was behind each door since there were no nameplates. "We're getting close, if necessary shoot the brunette hair boy in the legs to keep him down." Sasuke stopped and Naruto came crashing into his back. "Sasuke? Sasuke, what's wrong?" worried and anxious, Sasuke frantically looked for an exit but only found himself cornered in an intersection. Three separate hallways stood before them while behind them the footsteps became louder each second that went by. Things weren't looking good, but at the last minute the boy spotted a utility closet. The eight officers reached the intersection, three going to the right, three to the left, and two running straight ahead.

The hallway fell silent but Sasuke still didn't come out of the closet. Well, actually it was more like he couldn't get out. Naruto for the first time was the one crushed underneath. The closet was so small that Sasuke just tossed both of them inside without realizing its size. The brunette was having a hard time keeping his balance and leaned forward towards Naruto, feeling Naruto's breath against the skin of his neck. They had been running so fast that when they actually found time to catch their breaths, they we're practically choking on air, their faces, only inches away from each other. Naruto tried backing up to get some space between them but a thick block of wood blocked his way. Stumbling forward from the quick impact, he found his head buried in Sasuke's chest. Naruto winced, ready for a punch or push that Sasuke would throw at him, but none came. He looked up only to see Sasuke glance at him and then place a hand beside his ear, playing with the latch on the wooden box behind him.

"Listen Naruto I want you to stand really still and close to me for a second while I try and open this latched garbage shoot. If you're moving around like a slimy little worm, not that aren't already one, then I might accidentally hurt you." Naruto puffed up his cheeks "takes a slimy worm to know one" but Sasuke just smirked at the comment then continued to fiddle with the latch. Naruto's heart jumped at the sight of his face and remembered he was still leaning into Sasuke's unzipped coat and shirt. The smell from the shirt was a combination of lemon and a bar of soup. He couldn't help leaning in a little closer as the smell overwhelmed him, both hands griping the shirt. Naruto blushed, trying to hide it but failed miserably when Sasuke noticed. " Hey dobe; mind letting go of my shirt, your pulling it down." Naruto's face went red like a cherry and he shoved both hands into his jean pockets. Looking up he stuck out his tongue then quickly kicked Sasuke in the shine. Sasuke stumbled forward, the blond guessing he kicked a little too hard. Just as he fell on Naruto, pushing him into the box, the latch came undone and the cover swung open.

Naruto fell back, head first, into the shoot, grabbing on to Sasuke's shirt collar dragging the boy down with him. Naruto screamed like a banshee, blood rushing to his head, while Sasuke held on to the blond not expecting the shoot to be as steep or long as it was. About a quarter of the way down, since they were originally on the top floor, the blond stopped screaming. But it wasn't because he was tired; it was more like the blood rushed to his head knocking him unconscious. Both went shooting out the end into a dumpster, Sasuke buried from the waist down in garbage while Naruto merely landed gracefully on top of the pile. The raven boy scowled pulling himself out, he then grabbed the out cold blond by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder roughly like a rag-doll. The teen jumped out of the dumpster then grabbed his bag, which had landed on the ground scattering the insides. He gathered up what had fallen closest and hadn't been damaged too badly and shoved them back in the bag. No way was he going to eat anything contaminated or smashed from the snacks that fell out.

'Now what' he sighed long as the cold air entered and left his body, piercing his skin almost exactly like it had his throat. "I guess I didn't prepare enough for this kind of weather" setting Naruto down he pulled out a long scarf from the bottom of his bag and wrapped it snugly around Naruto's neck. The stupid dobe hadn't even thought of grabbing his coat before running out behind him. Then again, Sasuke's first, no, second impression of the blond was that he was not only a crybaby but an obnoxious, trouble maker too. At least the dobe managed to do one thing right and put shoes on. Sasuke's view went form the boy's face down to his shoes and low and behold there was Sasuke's favorite pair of runners on the blonde's feet. Sasuke showed no emotion "I have to remember to burn those later" the boy practically choked on the fact that the shoes were in the idiot's unruly possession now.

Sasuke went to go look for more salvageable supplies that feel in the dump when they came out of the shoot, picking out the clean ones. Grunting slightly, Naruto opened his eyes to an alleyway wall. Sasuke was no where to be found and the blond thought he had run off without him. "Oy, dobe, can you give me a hand". Naruto looked up to a familiar voice and saw the raven boy sitting along the edge of a wooden board in a large dumpster. "What are you doing in a dumpster Uchiha?" Naruto smirked " hanging out with your equals?" The blond waited to see a reaction from the other boy; the idea of a flustered Uchiha would have been nice, but no reaction came. Sasuke jumped down beside Naruto with a bag full of snacks around his shoulder. "We're leaving today for the last train to Konoha City. I have an acquaintance there who could help cover our tracks for a little while." Sasuke went to get up but was pulled by the arm back down. "Why the hell do I have to go with you, you don't own me, after that last incident I just want to go home, plus the police will find and capture you eventually" Sasuke glared "And your point is?" Naruto paused "Well, I can get you arrested easily; my aunt is head of the local police and I can call her up at any minute and tell her your location, trapping you in a corner" Naruto grinned devilishly, triumph. So long as he had someone to contact, the Uchiha would have to stay putty in his hands doing whatever he says. Sasuke went emotionless, there was reason number three why he shouldn't trust the little creep; he could get stabbed in the back at any minute. Standing up, the boy grabbed Naruto's scarf tightly and pulled him up, slamming him against the dumpster hard.

Sasuke moved his face close to Naruto's , noses almost touching while tightening his grip on the scarf. "Well then I guess I'll just have to, really, take you hostage now, won't I" Sasuke shoved the other boy one more time before releasing him. Naruto slacked his shoulders and turned his head away so that he didn't have to look at Sasuke. "Come on, if' we're going to make it to the station on time then we have to leave now." They walked out of the alleyway, opposite the apartment, and to a bus stop, the bus arriving just when they had. Naruto wanted to sit at the window seat near the front, but Sasuke cut in front of him and chose the last seat to the right at the back. He sat in the first seat without waiting for the blond to sit first. Naruto glanced at an another one in the row across. "Don't even think about it" Sasuke locked eyes with him and gestured towards the vacant spot beside him. Naruto huffed grumpily and sat himself down, right away looking out the window.

The bright golden sun reflected in his eyes as the blond leaned the side of his forehead against the glass. Sasuke glanced down at his wristwatch "5:32 am" he said to himself, so quietly that Naruto wouldn't hear him. But Naruto managed to catch a glimpse of the watch in the window so knew the time anyway. The colors of the morning clouds streaked across the sky while Sasuke watched Naruto stair blankly. Sasuke looked long at the scenery passing by; the city wasn't that crowded with large buildings when you neared the edge of the boarder, so it becomes easier to see the ongoing landscape. It would be awhile before he would see that place again. Naruto looked from the window to the ceiling where spirals were designed to make people feel drowsy and sleep. The blond glanced from the spirals to Sasuke. By that time he had pulled out his mp3 player and tuned out the world around him so that Naruto wouldn't bother him with his rambling.

The drive took an hour since the train station was located opposite the boy's original location. The bus was only half full when they had left the apartment but now only contained two other passengers besides himself and the blond. Sasuke put is mp3 away as they arrived at the station and got off.

"So were do we get the tickets?" Naruto asked

"At the ticket booth stupid" was Sasuke's retort

"I know that, I've just never actually been on a train before."

"You've got to be kidding me" Sasuke said without emotion

"I'm serious! There's never been a good reason for me to leave town so I never did"

Sasuke walked towards the ticket both while Naruto ranted on about his incapability to board a train. "What if I stand too close and the wind gets strong, pushing me into the on coming train? Or maybe we'd get separated and I'd get kidnapped and held for ransom. Oh wait, technically I'm being kidnapped right now." At this Sasuke turned and glared hard. " Hey dobe, mind shutting up, your going on a random thought rampage." The lady sitting behind the ticket booth looked suspiciously at both boys. Sasuke turned gracefully to her attention. " If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are you two headed?" the girl asked. Sasuke spoke in a very smooth voice. "We're headed out of town to build a new life together in a place were we can be free. Somewhere we won't be judged for our …interests." Sasuke mentally puked at the disgustingly romantic and queer comment he made, making sure never to say anything that suicidal ever again. The lady's suspicious look wavered as a touch of pink hit her cheeks. Sasuke smirked at her, grabbing the tickets and turning to a dumb struck blonde. "Come on dobe, time to leave." The blonde bewildered, replied "Oh, ok."

"Sylvia, time for your break." A woman in her transit uniform sat beside the love struck ticket seller. "Sylvia? You who, anybody in there?" The woman waved her arms in front of the other girl, trying to get her attention. "What's up with you? You look like you just saw a celebrity." Sylvia finally turned from her dazing stair at the train tunnel steps and merely smiled. " Oh, it's nothing, I just saw an extremely hot guy and fell head over heels, that's all." She giggled lightly while the second woman sighed. " Awe, I would have liked to see him. You should have got his phone number or at least his name." Sylvia sighed this time. " It's wouldn't have been any use anyway. There was a blonde boy with him whom he seemed to act fond of. A cute blonde at that." " That's a shame" the other woman sat in an empty chair beside her, afterwards shoeing off the ticket girl to her breakfast break.

Business men ran with their brief cases clung to their sides, as a bell went off indicating the train's arrivals and part times. Naruto sat on a bench outside with the fresh scent of dew morning grass hovering in the air. It had rained during the time he was attacked in the subway and had stopped sometime after he woke up in a raven boy's apartment. Busy people shoved their way onto the terminal platform as a crowd began to form around him, Sasuke returning to his side after leaving to look at a bulletin board. The train was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago but got delayed because of track repairs. Sasuke shuffled in his seat, mumbling something like" damn train can't stay on time" under his breath. The crowed still increased as people tried sitting next to the to boys who had decided to sit on opposite ends of the bench just to avoid each other. An old woman asked to sit down and Naruto replied kindly with a smile, moving over to make room. Another lady with her three children came Sasuke's way and asked to sit down and rest her feet for a bit. Sasuke said nothing to this and shifted over, bumping arms with a certain blonde in the process. Both turned towards each other then looked down at their hands intertwined on top of each other. Sasuke pulled away fast, rubbing hi hand like a bee had stung it. Naruto blushed lightly caressing his now free hand.

"K.O Transit is pleased to announce that the usual 6:30am train will be arriving shortly, thank you for traveling with K.O Transits. We are always improving our services for the good of others." The woman's voice faded on the outside intercom as a train came screeching out of a near by tunnel creating a large wind that tousled Naruto's gold locks. "This is our train. Stay close our else we'll get separated" the boy stood quickly heading for the train doors while Naruto ran to catch up. People pushed and shoved the blonde into Sasuke direction but once he entered the doors Naruto stopped in his tracks, still on the platform. If he didn't hurry the doors would close on him which was dangerous. Sasuke quickly ran over and grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling him on to the train and into his arms. People standing around noticed and blushed in awe, then left to take their seats on the first or second floor of the car.

Both boys stood in that position for a few seconds and during those seconds Naruto could have sworn he felt Sasuke hold tighten. Sasuke let go and headed up the stairs to the second floor; not many went on that floor since they all needed to leave immediately once they reached their destination. "It takes about an hour to get to Konoha from here and probably by then, news of us will have spread. So when we get there we head right for the first destination then figure things out after that" Sasuke groaned out loud as he slumped in his seat, Naruto not really listening to a word he was saying. This caught the brunette's attention and he chucked a scrunched up gum wrapper at his head. " Hey, you listening space cadet, or do you not care what happens if we get caught?" Heads turned to look at the two, right when Naruto tried to chuck a bag of chips at Sasuke, missing miserably. "Quite wasting our food supply dobe, if your not going to eat it then stop complaining that your hungry."

Sasuke gave up arguing with the blond from exhaustion. Around 7:45 the train pulled up at Konoha grand station, both boys slipping out of the train with a group of local tourists. Walking into the main square before a large gate, a large statue of a man stood with a flowing capped coat, spiked hair, and a huge grin on his face. Naruto watched with curious interest and smiled wide when he looked at the statue's goofy expression. "Hey, Sasuke, this is going to sound kind of weird, but can we come back here to this statue one day?" Sasuke questioned this curious request "Why dobe?" but changed his mind at the last minute "nevermind, I don't want to know why, you've got stupid reasons." The brunette scoffed turning his attention back in the direction towards their destination. Far off, a shadow watched from a distance.

----

Sarutobi sat next to a large glass window decorated with children's drawings and post cards from relatives. A cold ice tea sat on a table in front of the window that eventually went warm and sour from the heat of the sun. The old man leaned in his office chair looking out at the people passing by as a familiar head of raven hair caught his eye disappearing inside his building entrance. "Coming to visit an old man are we? You should know I don't take too kindly to young troublemakers." The man grinned proudly as his secretary walked in. "Sir, there are two boys here to see you. Should I send them in or away?" Sarutobi politely smiled and placed his chin on top of his interlaced fingers; elbows prompt up on his desk.

Naruto stumbled in last behind Sasuke just when the secretary past by him with a smile, closing the office door. "Ah, young mister Uchiha, it's a pleasure to see you again. I thought it was Itachi coming to visit since seeing you here is a rare occurrence. But none the less, how may I be of service to you and your…(ahem)…friend, this fine morning?" At that moment Naruto stuck his head out from behind Sasuke's back were he had been hiding from the man's view. To Sarutobi it almost looked as if Sasuke had a fox stuck to his back due to strange markings on the blonde's cheeks. "He's not a friend, just some kid who said he wanted to be my servant, usually I wouldn't bother with pathetic underlings like him but for this once I made an exception." Sasuke walked over to the pair of chairs in front of the large desk and sat himself down comfortably. Naruto stalked over to the free empty chair next to him and slouched down onto it. If Naruto had had a chance to complain and fight he would have, but before the two of them came inside the building Sasuke stopped to threaten him. He was going to be taking care of some adult business and he didn't need a child messing everything up.

Sasuke retreated a hand into his pocket and retrieved a sealed letter, handing it towards Sarutobi who took it graciously. Just before he was about to open the letter Sarutobi spoke towards Naruto. "Oh yes, I happened to have not caught your name boy, mine is Sarutobi" the man smiled politely and Naruto rose up and bowed. "It's nice to make your acquaintance; my name is Uzumaki Naruto" after this both returned sitting in their seats. "Well then shall we get started?" Sarutobi ripped the letter open, scanned the paper, then looked up with a frown deeply present on his face. "Uchiha-kun, your brother's request certainly isn't a problem, it's just that, I was expecting Itachi to come in himself to deal with the matter. The only way for the paper work to be filled out properly is if I have his direct permission. Naruto flinched and looked towards Sasuke awaiting his answer nervously.

To his surprise Sasuke didn't even show distress, just coughed lightly and spoke as if he knew this was going to happen. "If you'd like, you can phone my brother right now; he should have landed in the wave country about now; he's staying at the Tidal Hotel." Sasuke looked sternly at the man as he reached for the phone, dialing the numbers Sasuke instructed to him. After talking to the hotel receptionist and waiting for what seemed like minutes, Itachi answered with a smooth and deep voice. "Ah, mister Itachi sir, this is Sarutobi, manager of your finances and parents savings account. I believe I've received your letter concerning the savings and I would be more then happy to forward your parents savings." After a few more minutes of speaking, the old man hung up and turned back to his guests. "Well it seems everything is in order; your brother is free to access the account at any time, as well as yourself it seems. All I need to do is open it on my computer and over write the existing code to fit you and your brother. You should receive the new account number within a few days, a week at tops." Sasuke smirked triumphantly and thanked the man. Sarutobi asked if they needed a ride to any place in particular but Sasuke declined the kind offer. He then stood and bowed, as did Naruto a moment later, and left with the blonde tailing behind him.

As they walked towards the sidewalk, Sasuke pulled out a sleek black cell phone from his bag, dialed, and requested for a taxi to arrive at the Konoha finance building within a few minutes. At the next free chance, Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke with a curious and demanding look on his face, stopping the raven in his tracks. "What was that all about? You wouldn't explain what you were planning before so tell me now." The blonde crossed his arms and glared, Sasuke just glaring back with even more intensity. He sighed at the blonde's persistence preparing himself for a long and exhausting speech which he would have rather not have had to say. "My parents made a trust fund in their savings account, leaving what they had left at their time of death to my brother and I. But the account couldn't be opened until one of us came of age, my brother being old enough as of three months ago. One day my brother wrote a note to the people who managed our finances, requesting to make a savings transaction, so as to allow the money to be used for emergency purposes only. But on the day he meant to send the letter, it went missing."

"Itachi re-wrote the letter with a few alterations while I had the original stashed away in my old scroll collection; a place he would never think to look for it. I had other intentions; I planned to use the letter as a means in order to get money and get the hell out of that city. But because only the eldest child was aloud to access the account, I was forced to wait until a better opportunity would come around for me to use the letter." Sasuke paused as the taxi drove up to the curve of the sidewalk, walking past Naruto to open the back seat door. "So then how did you pull off that crap back there with the old man?" Naruto put both hands behind his head and stomped leisurely towards the taxi. Sasuke smirked "It's called swindling dobe, get with the program." With that he flicked Naruto on the forehead with two fingers and sat inside the taxi. The blonde just rubbed his forehead with a pouty blush and sat inside the taxi himself, closing the door. "So where are we going anyway?" the blonde asked as the car started off down the street. Sasuke coughed. "That's for you to find out".

----

Shizune stormed threw the halls with a squealing pig dangling from her arms, men and women jumping out of her way in a panic. Turning the corner she came crashing threw a pair of large wooden doors, scrambling over to a figure laying their head on their desk. "Tsunade-chan, Tsunade-chan! There's been an emergency that requires your attention." The woman slumped even lower on her desk with an exasperating sigh, quietly snoring at first and then got louder as Shizune persist to wake her up. "Tsunade, wake up! Take this seriously, your prides being flushed down the drain if you don't do your role, as well as your pride as a woman. Stop acting like such a child!" Tsunade pouted and sat up in her seat a few seconds later looking up to a lost for words Shizune and several convulsive giggling police officers.

"What's so funny? Shouldn't you all be getting to work right about now, hey I'm talking to you, don't walk away while I'm still talking to you." The woman looked flustered as the giggles increased amongst the officers. A vein threatened to pop on her forehead and for the last time she yelled in a demanding voice. " WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" All eyes turned on her as Shizune snapped out of her daze, fishing out a pocket mirror and handing it to Tsunade. Stairing boldly into the mirror the vain pulsating at her head grew. "Would anyone care to explain why there are stars around my eyes and a goatee mad out of wipe cream on my chin?" Tsunade looked from one person to another as the laughter increased. "Quiet" the blond sad in a very malicious tongue, after a minute of humiliation, everyone halting their laughs because of fear.

"You there, bring me a coffee, double milk, double sugar. As for the rest of you, I'll be cutting your paychecks if this ever happens again or I hear any giggling within the entire day. Jokes are not apart of the job description." Tsunade stood pulling three different newspapers under her arm, occupying her hands with a half eaten bagel and the coffee she had ordered from one of the officers, who had run back in a hurry. Shizune tailed behind Tsunade as she knocked open the door to her private office at the back of the room. The window blinds let slits of orange-yellow light shine threw, trailing along the carpeted floor and across a large wooden desk. Tsunade stocked over to the desk and chucked the newspapers onto it, plopping onto her wheeled armchair while scarfing down a chunk of bagel. Shizune placed a practically choking pig down on the ground allowing it to breathe while it's scarlet face turned to a natural pink color.

TonTon the pig scurried over to the edge of Tsunade's desk the moment it regained it's composure; just when a large police hat came flying off the desk blackening the pig's world. Squealing wildly, it tried to run, but came crashing into a nearby wall, knocking him out. Tsunade looked down at the pig, removing the hat and placing the unconscience pig on her lap, stroking it comfortingly. "What's the situation so far, I've been told that the officers on the scene said the criminal managed to escape. Mind explaining how that came to be?" The blonde's once calm face became very serious while Shizune closed the office door for privacy. She then placed a pile of documented files on the desk and back off to give the chief room to explore them. "As of right now all we know is the boys name and age, as well…" Shizune gulped "As well as the identity of a hostage." Tsunade's face reappeared from behind the file she was reading, towards Shizune. "What's this? Why was I not informed that this was not only just a chase, but a hostage situation as well?" Shizune gulped once more before quietly mumbling to herself. "What? I can't here you Shizune, speak louder," she looked up "I said; that's because the hostage is your supposed nephew, Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade's face went dead pale as she slumped back into her chair. Sitting back up properly a few minutes later, she placed her elbows on the desk, fingers intertwined, chin sitting on top, and asked very calmly "What was Naruto doing there?" Shizune swallowed hard and looked her in the eye, the blonde wouldn't like what she was about to tell her; not at all. "We don't know exactly what he was doing there, but the police from the East district believe he had something to do with the killing since he didn't show any signs of struggle with the other boy." The female chief said nothing to this, looking down at her desk and sighing long; not the reaction Shizune had expected. "I'd like an update on my nephews statues from the housing, as well as his birth up to date health files. Also I would like a detailed file on the suspected boy he's with and his family history." The black haired officer bowed, took the pig from Tsunade's lap, then shuffled out of the room, closing the door after her.

Tsunade sipped her coffee nervously, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. She met Naruto a few years back when he kept getting re-arrested by the local police for vandalism and other more descriptive things. He reminded her so much of her dead little brother who had died of disease a few years before. She started funding his schooling and health care a while after that. She was somewhat like the family he never had known so she took on the role of his aunt. Tsunade pulled out one of the papers from under the pile of files and looked at the article on the first page, she needed a break from the case. Her eyes went wide as she flipped the files off the other papers and found the same headline on each one.

'Police chief Tsunade gets it on at local shindig bar.'

In the center picture Tsunade sat on a man's lap with a half full bottle of sake in one hand, held up high in the air, and legs crossed with really short shorts on. A cowboy hat was placed snugly on her head with a microphone in her free hand held up to her mouth as if she was singing. A white haired man stood off to her right with a microphone up to his mouth, pointing and laughing at the woman. Tsunade crumpled the paper in her hands, placing it on the desk and shaking madly with her head down cast. A vein pulsed violently at her head, larger and more dangerous then the ones before it. The entire building shook in one instant.

"JIRAIYA!"

----

A man sat at his desk at Konoha police station sipping a cup of hot chocolate with a bit of whisky sneaked into it. Turning away he sneezed violently then turned back, rubbing his nose with a finger painfully. "Someone must be talking about you behind your back" A man stepped out from the shadows of the office corner causing Jiraiya to jump. "Kakashi, you almost gave me a heart attack just now, don't do that whole creepy shadow thingy, you know how it makes me feel." The man known as Kakashi smiled. Or at least Jiraiya thought he smiled, since half his face was covered with some kind of mask. One way to tell other then the slight movement of his mouth was how his one visible eye curved up into a half moon shape. "They're here in Konoha, the two boys, one has raven hair and the other has blonde, the second boy fitting the description of Tsunade's supposed nephew." Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow. "Tsunade's nephew? She doesn't have a nephew, I would know if she did, but since her brother died years ago then that should be impossible." Kakashi's smile faded. " She's been paying the well fare of a child living in housing nearby the station, I hear she some how thinks of him as lost family. By the way, did you see this morning's paper?"

A fat Konoha times paper lay on Jiraiya's desk, the man smiling strangely as he staired it down with a tiny laugh. "Do you think she's seen it already? Maybe getting drunk and phoning every newspaper in town wasn't one of my best ideas." Kakashi smirked. Both laughed for about a minute before returning the room to silence. "Well then, I guess I should be going to check up on our little fugitives, shouldn't I. I'll give you an update within the next few months, I think we should observe them for awhile, don't you?" Jiraiya nodded and Kakashi bowed respectfully before walking out the front door properly. Jaraiya leaned back in his chair with a newly poured glass of sake, watching it intently as he swirled it around in the glass.

Like a game of cat and mouse, you're my prey and I'm your hunter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again sorry for the VERY long dillay but I've had a rough week. I should have had this typed a week ago but during the week some pretty rough things happened. It started small with me tripping over a chair while visiting my old art teacher, then hitting my head on the side mirror of a truck in my high school parking lot. I then fell down a flight of stairs but strangely landed on my feet like a cat. The week then ended with my friend crying because of an argument with her parents about our next year options in school and how she thought she wouldn't amount to anything. Another friend and me tried comforting her but it seemed that I wasn't much help so the other friend comforting her told me to get lost. After that I went all emo for a day because I felt useless because I couldn't comfort her. In the words of my friend author ItookThisName " Typing is a bitch!" In the words of, well, me " Life is a bitch". Please review the story, not my life.


	4. info, Sorry!

Hi guys, you're probably not too happy this isn't a new chapter but I have a reason for that. Sorry, after I updated the last chapter I got lazy for a week and now I'm trying to make up for the month. So just to let everyone and anyone who reads my story know that I've decided to write both chapters 4 and 5 and post them together. I promise I will work really hard to get these two done and especially make them extra, extra interesting since I need to make up for being a lazy hermit. Anyway just make sure you read the 4th before the 5th so you don't get confused, Bye! 

OH!! also I've changed a few things around like the category the stories under (Action/adventure to Suspense). I think it belongs better in this category for now. I'm also planning after I post the 4 & 5 chapter to change around and fix up the first few chapters. It's a little hard to read when people are speaking, in paragraphs so I plan to make it easier to read. OK! Now I'm finished, see ya in the next chapters.


	5. One bottle, two bottle, three bottle

Slight change of plans. Don't worry, it's practically slighter then slight. So my parents grounded me for a month from the computer and any interaction with the outside world for that matter. So I have to change the update days for the next 2 chapters. Don't get worried, chapter 4, A.K.A this chapter, is up and I should be able to get the 5th chapter up within 2 or 3 days. If you're wondering how I've typed this right now, it's because my parents are out and won't be back for hours. Sneaky, sneaky. But that also means I can't watch any new Naruto Shippuudun episodes, NOOOOOO!!

Update: I'm no longer grounded from the computer YAY!!! See! Laying low for awhile pays off because they eventually forget you're grounded. Yay! I can now watch Naruto Shippuudun again!

Disclaimer: w/e it's not mine ok, man that sucks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tailing you

Chapter 4- One bottle, two bottle, three bottle, gone

"Holy…" BEEP! The cars swerved to avoid each other, ending up in a heap of cars smashing taillights. One man stepped out of his car and dragged his feet over to another man in a car. Fists flew as more people gathered around the ecstatic scene, most yelling for the senseless beating to end, others cheering it on.

Naruto stood on the front lawn, gaping at the scene before him. Sasuke leaned against a stone lion pillar staring at the blond bordly, losing interest in him fast.

"You mean…" Naruto pointed with a shaky finger at his object of interest. "You've got to be shitting me" Sasuke shook his head in protest to the last comment. Naruto glanced again at the object then turned to Sasuke.

"This place is YOURS?" Sasuke groaned and shook his head a second time, feeling a headache making it's way, causing him to feel disoriented. "Are you going to stand there gaping all day or are we going to go inside anytime soon" Sasuke added in grumpily.

The brunette's irritated look burned off the side of Naruto's face with intensity as he continuously rubbed his forehead in a circle. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke then turned back un-charmingly, a large mansion loomed over the two. The taxi dropped them off at an abandoned mansion that even thought seemed empty, looked very cozy and welcoming. Only a second later had Sasuke bothered to tell the blond that the house was his.

The boys made their way inside the gate, Sasuke leading fast hoping to get inside quick enough to take an aspirin. Naruto dilly-dallied around the front garden where a rose bush looked dead and withered. He frowned but was pulled away fast as Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front door. Arriving at Sasuke's longed destination, he pulled out a rusty key from the planter off to the side of the porch. Even though it seemed old and worthless it smoothly unlocked the door without any problems. They walked into a large hallway with a set of stairs that spiraled upwards toward the ceiling. Naruto was fascinated by this and spun in a circle as he stared up at it. Not one of his smartest ideas since his feet collapsed under him from all the spinning. He fell on his back dizzily and since Sasuke had left for the kitchen immediately there was no one there to break the poor blonde's fall. He lay sprawled across the floor dazing up at a glass mural in the shape of a fan dead in the middle of the ceiling allowing light from the outside to shine threw.

The boy closed his eyes when the sun shone on his face blindingly. The warmth felt great when it wasn't covered by a passing cloud, and when it was, the air became very cold. Once the sun didn't return, Naruto opened his eyes to a pair of onyx ones. Sasuke kneeled beside Naruto blankly, just staring at him. Naruto hadn't realized at first but he had fallen asleep while lying in the sun and during that time Sasuke reappeared from the kitchen. The dobe lay on the floor so peacefully it made the boy shiver; he decided not to wake him since he wasn't as annoying when asleep. He walked over to the blond, his feet inches from his head, the boy on the ground breathing lightly in a deep slumber.

"You could have at least found a room to sleep in if you were that tired" Sasuke knelt on one knee and stared at Naruto's tanned kin to his long eyelashes then to his light colored lips. He stopped and gulped; his heart went a mile a minute when he reached that point. Naruto opened his eyes and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Idiot, get off my floor, before you ruin it with your drewling mouth" A vain popped on Naruto's head. Sasuke bastard.

-------

The house was quiet, a little too quiet, and calm, but not like it had been when it was abandoned. The floorboards creaked under Sasuke's feet in his new room. Naruto chose to sleep on the second floor, which he then took an hour to find a room to sleep in. While the ecstatic blond ran around, Sasuke slipped into the fourth last door at the end of a long hallway on the first floor. The room was bleak and dark with a large pair of bamboo doors dead in the center of the room. Sasuke opened them up to a garden full in bloom with weeds and really, REALLY tall grass. He groaned, cleaning it up would take a week, a week he didn't have to waste. The sight dulled his eyes; he moved towards a closet and pulled out a futon, placing it along the edge of the porch. Fresh air was the only thing on his mind after being stuck on a bus, train and then taxi for hours.

The cold evening breeze played with his bangs as he stood up and went to light a string of festival lanterns that hung along the roof. Each lantern contained a name of one of his extended family and the Uchiha emblem. Sasuke stopped when he reached four specific lanterns with a different color and shape from the others. He traced a finger along the lantern with his mother's name, following the inked print. He then moved down to is father then brother's name and scowled. Itachi had always been father's pride and joy so of course his name would be put on the same lantern as his parents.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was placed on a separate lantern. At the time the lanterns were being made, Sasuke thought he was special since he got his very own lantern. He was so excited that when he told Itachi, he was annoyed and told the little Sasuke that it was a sign of disgrace. By a name being placed on a separate lantern from their kin, it meant the child had been discarded or seen unsuitable to sustain the family name. Sasuke cried at this and ran to his mom who scolded Itachi, a smirk evident on his face.

Sasuke lightly coughed at the fond memory. Taking flint from a tray against the wall beneath one lantern, he flicked it onto a silver platter inside the lantern then lit it. The orange and red light danced across his face while he watched the flame move at the same rhythm.

"Sasuke?" The boy flinched and turned to the direction the meek voice spoke.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke a few feet away draped in a kimono that went from bright sunshine yellow to a very tanned orange, top to bottom. Sasuke flinched again.

"What the hell are you wearing?" The raven boy, on the outside, holding a stock look while on the inside was trying not to blush madly at the same time. Naruto's face was plastered with a large satisfied grin.

"You like it? I found it in one of the closets in my room when I was looking around. Cool color don't you think? I like it anyway."

Sasuke slapped a hand over his face and groaned.

"Dobe, that's not meant for you that's meant to be worn by a girl; a kimono. Don't you even know that, it's like you've never seen one before in your entire life." Sasuke stomped over to the blonde's side.

"What? Kimono? What's that?" The blonde cocked his head to the side with a curious look that almost gave Sasuke a nosebleed; almost.

"Usuratonkachi, it's what girls wear to festivals all dressed up with flowers, makeup and crap. How the hell could you not know that."

"No I haven't lived here my whole life so therefore I can't have known ok!" Naruto slurred with a pouty face. "I lived in America up until a year ago so…wait…a girl in a kimono is like an American girl in a dress." Naruto paused and scrunched up his face in realization.

" EWW! I'm wearing a dress!" Sasuke slapped his face again, exhausted from the blonde's stupidity. Naruto hadn't noticed and worked to remove the garment. Sasuke glanced over and freaked, Naruto was stripping on the porch, outside, in front of Sasuke. The boy exploded.

"Usuratonkachi don't undress here!" The blonde turned and tripped over his sock half way off his foot, head-buting Sasuke in the chest. Both went down like a ton of bricks, the raven hitting his head against the wall and barely knocking over a lit lantern. His gut hurt and the wind was blown out of him as he struggled to sit up with a heavy wait on his body. A blonde muffle of hair tickled his chin.

He ducked his head under Naruto's bangs to get a better look at the boy. At the same time Naruto decided to raise his head slamming into Sasuke's nose.

"Oh, Ah! Sasuke are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to…it was an accident, really sorry I…". The blonde was cut off by a pair of fingers that quieted his mouth.

"Just…Shut up" Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto looked as if he was going to melt into tears. The raven sighed at the weak appearance, not even bothering to feel the slightest sympathy for the boy.

"Why the hell are you crying? Stop acting like such a dobe" The blond lowered his head to hide his eyes and put pressure on Sasuke's chest with his hands.

Sasuke waited and watched for the blonde's response. Suddenly when he was about to get a closer look the boys head shot up with a very wild and dumb look on his face. Sasuke's heart went a mile a minute as Naruto leaned closer into him, the kimono slowly brushing off his shoulders one at a time. Naruto's lips quivered and Sasuke prepared himself for what he thought would be the loudest and sappiest cry ever. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke shut his; tight!

"Ouwww Mr. Uchiha you aur so stoung and handsome! I could just wuv and hug you alz daz!!!" Naruto poured his eyes into Sasuke with a seductively attracted look; that was when the raven knew something was wrong. The blond smiled awkwardly, like a cross between a sour look and a smile then advanced even closer. Sasuke panicked when he felt Naruto put his left -hand centimeters way from the raven's crotch to lean closer into his face. The boy felt like he was going to burst any second, yet the feeling that something was off with the situation still settled at the pit of his stomach.

The blond kept advancing and Sasuke kept backing up, practically scratching and clawing at the wall behind him to get away. When he thought he was cornered, Naruto brushed his nose with Sasuke's and giggled hysterically with a hiccup at the end. Sasuke definitly knew something was wrong now and he leaned in to smell the blonde's breath.

The conclusion hit him hard in the head. Naruto was drunk!

As the drunken dobe shuffled in his spot, something fell from his black corset. Sasuke noticed and picked it up immediately. He examined a glass bottle with a wrapper that stated it was orange juice. But when he opened to smell it, the smell of whisky hit his nose making him pull back in disgust. It smelt strong and old, definitely not how orange juice smelt when it was in that state.

Naruto had started to swerve his head in circles by that time and eventually collapsed his head completely onto Sasuke's chest. The hit startled the boy a bit and he tried to regain his balance, but with very little success as he collapsed a second time.

Sasuke hadn't been paying any attention to the blond until he heard a strange noise coming from the boy. He looked down from the bottle he held his gaze on and quirked an eyebrow curiously. Naruto hunched up in a ball against Sasuke and made strange noises almost like a cat about to…

Naruto hacked up and puked all over Sasuke.

"GROSS!" Sasuke yelled violently.

-------

Sasuke came back to a cuddled up Naruto, curled up with his arms around his stomach and a depressed look on his face. Or maybe that was a hang over kicking in. In fact, the blond seemed to go a little more hysterical the moment Sasuke left his side to clean himself up. Everything went quiet for awhile as they sat at the edge of the porch. Naruto occasionally glanced over in the other boy's direction, just to make sure he was still there. But most of the time spent in the deep silence was spent moaning and groaning in agony. It was his first hangover of course he would feel like crap. Then again at the same time, Naruto didn't even know he had a hangover or had become drunk for that matter. The blonde became so frustrated from trying to think straight, that he eventually burst and let out a loud scream.

Both boys jumped out of surprise, Sasuke not expecting it as much as Naruto had been. His ears rang violently.

"What's wrong?" The raven boy stood, moved closer to the blonde then leaned down to see his face more clearly. Naruto looked up with fearful eyes and moved to grab Sasuke's hand, but the boy pulled away before he could. Naruto scrunched up his face and prepared to make a second ear-shattering scream, but a hand clasped his mouth before he could, one scream was enough for one day.

"M-suke meme go moue" Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold, finding it hard to breath. Sasuke noticed and let his grip loosen.

"Breath through your nose dobe and calm down, I won't let go until you do". He waited for the boy to calm down with a deep breath he could feel against his own hand. Sasuke finally released his hand when he felt the blonde was calm and the boy immediately collapsed to the floor. Naruto held his throat tight like it had been decapitated from his head moments before. Sasuke bent down to his eye level.

"Are you calm now dobe?" Naruto coughed violently and scowled at Sasuke.

"Was that really necessary?" Naruto choked out in a very rough voice. Sasuke sat down at the edge of the porch and let his feet dangle over the side while he leaned back on his hands. After rubbing his neck the other boy crawled over to Sasuke's side.

Everything was quite for a long stretch of time while Sasuke gave a very dazed look towards a setting sun that could be seen slightly over one of the neighbor's roof. Naruto shot looks back and forth between the seen and the teme. The alcohol started to wear off a bit and he could really feel the after affects. He put a hand up to smell his breath and cringed, the alcohol may have left his conscious but definitely not his breath.

"I thought it was orange juice" Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Well if it's not fresh then you shouldn't have drank it at all Usuratonkachi"

"But I was thirsty, plus it was in the fridge and since the fridge was working I thought it would keep it fresh." Naruto held his head in his hands feeling the hangover take over. He was having a hard time taking the pressure since it was his first hangover ever. He squeezed his eyes and dug his nails into his hair. His mind swirled in circles and gave off a feeling of both floating and distress.

"Sasuke, Sasuke why does it hurt so much?"

Naruto released his grip long enough to pull up his legs to his chest then quickly shot his hands back up to his head. Sasuke didn't budge, just looked on at what he thought was the most pathetic sight he'd ever seen. The ends of the boy's blonde hair turned red from pressing his nails to far in. Naruto looked in so much pain.

"Dobe…" Sasuke parted his lips and paused "That's what happens when you down a half a bottle of liquor".

Naruto closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Everything was too much, even just thinking made him want to gag or sleep just to do anything to get the alcohol out of his system. When he felt ice cold pressure on the back of his neck and a soft touch to his forehead he froze instantly and looked up.

"Sasuke what are you…" The blonde was perplexed, confused and just plain weird out. Sasuke was kissing Naruto on the head! He closed his eyes tighter when he felt Sasuke hand around the back of his neck pull him closer. His hand slipped and his lips parted from Naruto's forehead and looked down at the blushing blonde. Naruto's heart went a mile a minute and wouldn't stop even when the contact between the two broke.

"Well at least you don't have a fever, maybe brain damage and a hangover but not a fever." Naruto frowned with a silly expression.

"Why would I have a fever, it's not like I'm sick"

Sasuke pressed his forehead against the blonde's and twirled a strand of the boy's blood stained hair around his finger. Naruto's cheeks went hot pink confirming he had a slight fever that was starting to get at him just like the hangover. Or at least from Sasuke's point of view that was what it looked like. Sasuke second-guessed and smirked.

"Well if you didn't have one before, you definitely have one now" Sasuke let the blondish red hair slip from his finger and stood while pulling the blond up with him. He stumbled up and smiled awkwardly. Their hands intertwined for a split second and parted once the blond was up, which for some reason made him feel a little guilty in some way.

"What's wrong?" After all that had happened, he was tired more then the trouble making blond and longed for a hot shower since he hadn't had the one he planned to have had when they first arrived. Without a word, Sasuke slipped away from the distracted blonde, not even caring about whether he knew he was gone.

"Nothing, I'm all right, I think I'll just go out or something…" Naruto didn't realize Seasick couldn't hear him and when he looked up the boy he thought had been listening to him the entire time was nowhere.

Naruto frowned then moved towards his own room, the way things ended was really acquired and fast so even though it was over, to Naruto it just felt like it was left hanging in the air. The light from the candle's bounced on his kimono as he moved through the hall, up outdoor stairs to the second floor and along a second hallway. The thought, the feel and heat from the contact between the two was stuck on his mind, why did Sasuke do that? He leaned against the door-frame of his room realizing he'd left the sliding door open. He then moved to his new dresser and remembered he had no clothes in it, in fact he had no clothes, period. All he had was Sasuke's blue shirt and black jeans; it was either that or walk around in a kimono for the rest of the night.

He quickly undressed, placing the kimono back in the cobweb ridden closet. Such a beautiful dress didn't deserve the closet space; he would make sure it was cleaned out later. Putting Sasuke's clothes back on, he walked down the staircase and into the open kitchen.

'What should I eat? There's nothing good or…uhh…fresh, in the fridge.' He moved from cupboard to cupboard scavenging for eatable supplies but only came across a piece of moldy bread and spoiled milk. Very cliché as it seemed, Naruto was hungry and that meant he would have to make an exception in this case. Eww, no he didn't eat it, the blonde would rather spend more then an hour with the stupid emo on the first floor then poison himself. Then again maybe poison wasn't really as bad if it was compared to the smart-ass Uchiha down the hall.

Naruto grabbed the carton of milk and decided to despose of it first. He opened the carton and the strong smell of moldy cheese threatened to bring tears to his eyes as he began pouring it down the kitchen sink. The blonde tried to look away, but still had a hard time controlling the queasy feeling that settled inside his stomach when the sound of the sink plugging up became louder with every thick chunk of mold that went down it.

'Why am I doing this again?' Naruto asked himself just when the carton was finally empty and he chucked it into the garbage below the sink. He strolled out of the kitchen and into the living room where only one large sofa stood in the spacious room. The room was dull and dark, infact, all of the rooms seemed dark and gloomy, each one becoming creeper by the second.

'I don't feel like relaxing for the rest of the night' Naruto sighed thoughtfully. He made for the front door and swiped Sasuke's previously hidden key from a large glass bowl on a glass table; the emo wouldn't miss it. The outside cold air hit his face quickly when he opened the door sending chills down his spine.

The city was loud and bustling with all kinds of people. Most common were couples; kissing, hugging, holding hands, it made him sick. All the love in the air was like poison to his lungs, but mostly his heart. There were too many memories that involved the dammed emotion, to count. He slouched over with an angry look and shoved his hands into his pockets. The crowd became thicker with people headed home from work or out to dinner. Naruto shoved past them unnoticeably and caught up in the motion of the feet headed down to the end of the street.

Naruto hadn't been paying attention when a hand grasped his arm. He was dragged out of the crowd within an instant and was shoved up against a wall in what seemed to be an alleyway from his point of view. When he opened his eyes, three drunken men loomed over him with seductively perverted looks smeared across their faces.

"Well aren't you a looker" Naruto frowned. Great, they were gay too; wasn't this day just a blast. Naruto could hear the venom on his own thought filled voice. The first man moved close to him before he could react and pinned his arms above his head. Naruto panicked and thrust his legs forward in order to kick the man, but it was futile.

The other two men circled to each side of the first pervert. The one to his left started tracing a hand along the blonde's shirt, riding it up. Naruto continued to panic and yelled, but the man who clasped his hands pulled out a piece of material from no where and shoved it into his open mouth. He choked and gagged as he shook violently from fear of what would come next. The three men were taller and more built then the boy so struggling after awhile had become useless.

"Don't worry, we promise we won't hurt you much. Just relax and enjoy." The man grinned and Naruto felt like his who world was crumbling in front of him. He couldn't bear to watch and closed his eyes so tight it hurt, everything hurt and it was his entire fault. Everything from Naruto's mother's death to weeks before was his fault and there was and still is nothing he could do about it.

The men continued to sneer and chuckle in their drunken state, one man running a hand through the blonde's hair. Naruto froze and squeezed his eyes a little tighter at contact near the inner part of his hip. Tears began to well at the corner of his eyes; all he could think about was how much he wished Sasuke could be there to save him. He didn't even know why and it wasn't like there was time to figure something like that out; all he knew was that he desperately longed for him.

Naruto tried to let out a gasp or scream, but the cloth in his mouth just went farther in at every attempt. Hands roamed his chest and arms, once thinking he felt the man on his right bite the side of his neck. Just when he felt the hand on his hip almost reach lower, they stopped. Naruto froze from surprise but kept his eyes shut and ears open, listening.

"Hey what are you…?" The sound of bones cracking on metal filled his ears as one by one the hands were picked off his body. Naruto tightened his eyes and slumped to the ground when the man holding his arms was suddenly gone. Scared for his life and from how he had been used. He pulled his legs to his chest and zipped up his pants zipper where he had almost been violated. The tears finally rolled down his cheeks, the final sound of bodies hitting the ground and the echo from the metal object resonating throughout the air.

All went silent for seconds, minutes, maybe hours; Naruto was unsure about everything at this point, even where he was. All he could do was wait with un-wanted anticipation while the world turned in his head. The drama and waiting wasn't helping with his paralyzed state as he let out a small squeal between his clenched shut lips. A pair of feet made their way towards the blonde while the metal object of terror scraped across the ground almost as if on purpose. The steps stopped a few paces in front of him. The person in question, bent down and removed the cloth from the boy's mouth, then stood up straight.

Naruto shivered slightly then slowly peeled one eye open to see his new captor. His eyes for such a long time that everything appeared blurred and deformed by misty tears. He used the back of his hands to rub away the tears and hiccuped from the long lack of oxygen he was forced to endure. He then looked up, a little perplexed. A boy dressed in a long sleeve, dark red shirt with two thick black lines across the chest. He wore baggy black cargo pants with what seemed like blood smeared across the ends of each foot; gothic necklaces hung around his neck loosely. His hair was a shocking red unlike his shirt and he had peersing green eyes that locked with Naruto's cerulean ones. But what caught his attention most was the long metal baseball bat that leaned, covered in blood heavily on the mystery boy's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" the boy spoke roughly, so quietly it almost seemed like he had no voice. Naruto softened a bit at his tone.

"Ya...uhh...no, but yes, in a way…" for the second time that day he faded off on his words. "Umm, thank you…uhh…sorry to ask this but…who are you?" Naruto tried to sound as polite as possible in order to keep his own safety secured. After see what the guy had down to the three muscle men, he didn't want to experience the same pain. The boy finally spoke after a long tension.

"Sabaku no Gaara, that's my name, remember that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Typing this chapter was a pain in the ass. Sure I had tons of fun writing it, like every chapter, but typing it was a pain since I kept changing the story around so many times. A little insight as too why I was late this time; my life was hectic. I had two weeks of hell with a war between me and my parents, was grounded for a month, then ended the last two weeks on a happy/ silly if you call that normal, kind of month. Don't ask, it involved paint-balling, my house keys getting burnt by my friend in a large bonfire in her backyard without me knowing; and my deciding to go to anime north in May cosplayed as Lavi from D-Gray Man. Plus Tomorrow I'm going to my writer friend ItookThisName's house to hang out. Anyways, please review!!!


End file.
